A Natural Attraction
by Benoitsbaby782
Summary: ANOTHER OLD STORY featuring the NAturals Chase Stevens and Andy Douglas


**Title: A Natural Attraction**  
><strong>PartSeries: 1/1**  
><strong>Wrestlers: Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens<strong>  
><strong>Content: MM slash**  
><strong>Disclaimer: No I don't own them, nor do I want to I just like <strong>**playing with them, it's fun. Don't own i have nothing if you sue**  
><strong>Distribution: take it if you want but give me credit and a little <strong>**bit of feedback**  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Notes: this takes place after the 03-25-2006 beating of Andy Douglas <strong>**from Scott Steiner.**

Chase sat down watching Andy, sleeping, he was sitting against the wall. "It's the only way that I feel comfortable" Andy said when Chase tried to get him to lay down. After the unprovoked beating that Andy had taken from Steiner. He deserved a good rest. "I was so scared, but I couldn't do anything.

"I tried to stop him" Chase said hanging his head in the shame of not being able to help his best friend. He jumped three feet when he felt a hand in his hair. He looked up into the dark chocolate brown eyes of his partner. "I know that it wasn't your fault, I saw you trying to help me but I am kind of glad that you stopped because he would have hurt you too." Andy said taking Chase's hand and pulling him up to be sitting closer to him.

Andy leaned in and he kissed Chase it was a sweet kiss with no force. Chase pulled away "Andy I don't want to hurt you" "You won't" Andy said leaning in again kissing him again. Caught up in the moment Chase put his hand in Andy's hair and then Andy moaned in pain. Chase pulled away quickly gently hugging his own body, " I am so sorry" Chase said on the verge of tears. "No Chase it wasn't you. Hey, it wasn't you." Andy said.

The two of them had been partners for almost three years now but a couple only within the last few weeks, they hadn't even made love yet. Andy leaned in and kissed Chase nipping gently at his lips. Chase put a hand on either side of Andy's hips "Andy I don't…I can't hurt you, I couldn't" "Shh…shh…shh I am fine a bump on the head" "You took three helacious chair shots from a guy that is bigger then the two of us put together." Chase said looking into Andy's eyes. Andy smiled and laughed.

Andy kissed Chase and he wound his hands around Chase's neck moaning this time in pleasure. He nibbled at Chase's ear "take my pain away" Chase pulled back and looked into Andy's eyes afraid that he didn't hear him right. "What?" he said his voice barely above a whisper. Andy sat up, leaned closer so his mouth was right at Chase's ear "take away my pain, make me forget that I ever had it." Chase nodded "I won't hurt you?" Chase asked "Only if you say no" Andy said wickedly. "Andy I am serious" "So am I" Andy said kissing Chase's ear making him groan.

Also as Andy put his hand on Chase's hardning cock, Chase growled "Andy!...wait" he said growing his voice back he pulled away. "Top or Bottom?" Andy asked " I want to feel you inside me" Chase said smiling. "Ok well I want to feel you on top of me. Is that alright?" "Oh I think that that can be arranged. Chase said kissing Andy. "Only if you promise me that you will tell me if I hurt you" "I will" Andy said "Really?" Andy crossed his heart.

"Alright?" Andy said moaning as Chase slid his hand into his boxer shorts and around his hardning cock, "Oh God" Andy whimpered, Chase stopped and looked at the untamed beauty that was the man he was in love with. He was perfection from his head to his toes. He removed his hand chuckling at the groan from Andy's lips. He slid Andy's boxers down and off.

Andy shivered as his heated flesh was exposed to the cool air of the room. "take off your clothes" Andy said reaching for the buckle on Chase's belt. Chase stopped Andy's movements, "Wait!" Andy looked up confused. "let me" Andy said "No I am going to give you a show" Chase said. Getting up he slowly and seductively swung his hips removing his belt in the process and he threw it over his shoulder.

He then lowered his jean revealing nothing underneath. "mmm" Andy moaned, licking his lips at the sight of Chase's naked body. "Like what you see" Chase asked in a hurried whisper. "Uh-huh" Andy said smiling as he sat up gingerly. He kissed Chase's body below his navel, making chase groan Andy sucked hard leaving a mark on Chases' skin. Andy then leaned over to the drawer and picked up a new tube of lube, "I was hoping on using this later this week" He said slicking his fingers. "I just want you to be inside me" Chase said his voice having a breathless quality.

Andy leaned back knowing what Chase was asking of him. "You said that you couldn't hurt me and Chase I won't hurt you not even like this." Chase nodded and groaned in pleasure as he felt Andy's slicked fingers find their way inside his body, Chase bucked against Andy's fingers moaning, and he leaned down and took Andy's cock into his mouth. Applying a small amount of suction, making Andy buck his hips up nearly gagging Chase making him laugh, "Someone's eager" Chase said smiling. Andy pulled his three fingers out of Chase who groaned at the loss, he then swung his leg over Andy's hips, making their erections rub together making both men moan.

Chase captured Andy's lips in a searing kiss. Andy then slicked his own erection. Chase looked Andy in the eyes and then he lowered himself onto Andy's full length. Once their hips touched Andy leaned in and kissed Chase. "You alright?" Chase asked breathless. "Oh hell yeah baby are you alright?" Chase slowly raised himself up and then slid down slower pulling a moan out of both men. Andy arched to follow Chase.

He smiled and kissed Chase wrestling tongues as Chase began to slid up and down on Andy's cock. Andy put his hands into Chase's hair while Chase put his hands on either side of Andy's head on the head board. And he sped up his movements. Andy gritted his teeth in an effort not to come wanting to make this last longer for Chase, himself as well. Both men reached for Chase's cock at the same time only for Andy to slap Chase's hand away. They looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you" Chase said kissing him speeding up the rise and fall of his hips, Chase knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. So he kissed Andy again as Andy matched his strokes with the rhythm of Chase's body. Chase searched out and found Andy's free hand interlacing their fingers.

As Chase exploded into Andy's hand and he groaned as he felt Andy's release hot and wet inside of him, Chase liked the feeling when Andy leaned up and placed his forehead on his shoulder. Chase slid off wincing at the loss of Andy's body. He helped Andy lay down and Chase laid down beside him slowly licking and nibbling at the fang mark tattoos on Andy's right wrist. "Did you mean what you said" Andy said whispering so low Chase barely heard him.

He looked up into Andy's eyes his lips poised above the tattoo. "What do you mean baby I said a lot of things." Chase said knowing what Andy was talking about. "if you…" he said kissing Andy's elbow "are talking about…" a kissed was placed on Andy's lips. "when I said…" and another kiss this time on his ear. "I love you?"

Andy slowly nodded and shivered when he felt Chase's hot breath in his ear. "I meant every syllable" he pulled back and smiled at the look of pure shock. On Andy's face "What?" "I love you too, I always have" Andy said kissing Chase's lips lying back into Chase's arms. Falling asleep he could feel Chase's breath on his neck as they interlaced their fingers. "It was a natural attraction" Chase said

"No pun intended right" Andy said revealing that he wasn't asleep yet either "None at all" Chase said kissing him lightly on the shoulder. Then they did fall asleep.

**The end**  
><strong>Feedback welcomed, but I also am looking for someone to tell me some<strong>  
><strong>of the things that might be wrong with my writing. Thanks<strong>  
><strong>victoria<strong> 


End file.
